Metal Sid
Metal Sid(メタルシド Metarushido) is a fan-made character who was created by Heroic412229. He was once a good and noble robot built by Sid's grandmother in order to help Sid through some of the things he couldn't do alone, but after being made fun of for his appearance, his temper started to flare up and he began to go rogue. After his rampage, he calmed down, but everyone, except Sid and his family, started chastising him and saw him as a dangerous threat. He was taken in by Dr. Eggman and was persuaded to join his legion as revenge for all who treated him badly. Designed to resemble Sid in terms of both appearance and abilities, Metal Sid was a near-perfect replica of the original. Formerly a kind-hearted robot, he was a cold, violent, quick-tempered robot with an inferiority complex. After the incident that happened at Station Square, he made it his sole mission to get revenge on everyone who wronged him by any means necessary. Appearance Metal Sid was created in a similar image to Sid the Hero. His body is mostly made of brown metal, expect for his upper arms, upper legs, fingers, and bolts; which are made out of silvery metal. He has two long, thin, spiked, bendable antennae on top of his head that are made of dark-gray metal, resembling Sid's antennae. His head is split into three part connected by one long bolt on each side of his face. His palms are black with green circular depressions on each palm, while the backs of his hands are brown like his head, torso, forearms, lower legs, and shoulder pads. He has lime-green feet with black and white stripes and yellow dots of each top side corners of his feet to resemble Sid's shoes. He has two large pink wings on his back and a dark-brown tail with bendable wires on each row of breaks in-between each part of the tail. He also optic sensors that change into two colors depending on his mood and alignment, whether black with white sclera for when he's happy or good, or red with black sclera for when he's angry or evil. Personality Before he turned evil and joined Eggman's side, He was once a kind-hearted and noble robot, willing to help others when needed, especially Sid. He was also a very fun-loving robot who liked to have fun when he wasn't helping others. Also, he was a very intelligent robot, able to solve things that were too complex for most organic humans. Even though he was kind-hearted and intelligent, he still had his flaws. His temper and inferiority complex can flare up when he's made fun of or not taken seriously and he can be reckless and impulsive when he lets his anger get the best of him. After being chastised by almost everyone, except Sid and his family and driven off, he was filled with revenge and wanted to make everyone who treated him badly to pay, but deep down in his robotic Al, didn't want to let his anger get the best of him again. When he was taken in by Eggman and was persuaded to join his legion to help him get revenge, he embraced his anger and decided to use it as part of his revenge, turning him into a cold, aggressive, quick-tempered robot bent on revenge. Like Metal Sonic and most of Eggman's other metal robots, he couldn't speak and only talked in beeps and buzzes, even before he turned evil. History Early Life Powers Artificial Ergokinesis Designed to resemble Sid in abilities as well as appearance, Metal Sid is able to copy Sid's every abilities, including his ergokinesis. Same with Sid, Metal Sid has the power of Ergokinesis, but with artificial energy. He can use his palms to absorb nearby artificial energy in order to power himself up and release powerful energy blasts and beams. Physical Abilities While not as fast as Metal Sonic, Metal Sid is a really fast runner and can match or even exceed his organic counterpart's top speed when at maximum potential. While not as strong as Metal Knuckles, Metal Sid can still become strong enough to lift and attack through things that most normal humans can't. Metal Sid has fast acrobatics skills to match with his organic counterpart. He can grind on rails, do tricks both on the ground and mid-air, and combine his combat and acrobatic moves together for more powerful and fluid attacks. He also has quick reflexes and is able to dodge most obstacles with ease. Weaknesses *The amount of ergokinesis that Metal Sid can use is based on how much his energy output can take. If he absorbs too much energy, he will overload and explode. If he uses up most of his energy, which is contained in a separate system, he will run out of it and will have to absorb more in order to regain it. If he uses his full energy, he will shut down completely. *He can't create energy out his own energy. He will have to absorb energy from already existing sources. *His stamina is slightly lower than Sid's stamina and needs to constantly absorb enough energy to continue functioning. *His temper and inferiority complex can turn him reckless and impulsive when it gets the better of him. *Metal Sid's ergokinesis requires complete focus when in use and can be negated when distracted or caught-off guard. *Metal Sid's ergokinesis is artificial and he can only absorb artificial energy sources unlike Sid. *Metal Sid can't absorb or attack Energy Immunity users or sources. *Metal Sid's ergokinesis can't affect Anti-Energy users or sources. *Metal Sid isn't as fast or as strong as the other Metal counterparts like Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles. *If his palms are blocked, he could explode while absorbing energy. Trivia *Metal Sid is the first robot character created by Heroic412229. *